Slender Falls trailer
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Just a little trailer of my own based on the Slender Man visiting the town of Gravity Falls causing panic and mayhem.


Outside was a dark and rainy and stormy night by the Greasy's Diner, while inside the clock read 8:30 pm, the whole diner was empty except for one, ti was a teenager with black skin, a cap, and tattoos on his arms his name was Nate. He was busy enjoying his pasta when he heard a strange sound by the kitchen door.

He got up to investigate,"Hello?"he called out, there was no response. He went to the bar,"Hey lazy Susan you here?"he called out to the owner, but she didn't answer. He entered the kitchen hoping to find her in here,"Hello?"he called one last time, surveying the kitchen when he turned around he screamed in terror when he saw a abnormally tall man, wearing a black suit, pale white hands, and no face lunged at Nate.

Nate bolted up from the table gasping for breath, it was just a nightmare a really scary one at that. He was relived to see lazy Susan, and old woman with a right lazy eye and has blue eye shadow,"You keep falling asleep here kiddo I'm gonna have ta kick you out."she told him pouring soda in his cup,"Oh sorry about that."he said.

Before he could take a sip he slowly turned to the window and was paralyzed with great fear when he saw who was standing out on the other side of the side walk under a lamp post in the rain. It was the same entity that he saw in his dream, tall black suit, and a white faceless head.

At the Mystery Shack, Wendy was watching something on her laptop, along with a boy and girl who were twins by her side, named Dipper and Mabel. Whatever it was it made them both uneasy,"I feel like I'm being followed, I can't tell if he's real or not."a boy with blonde hair said on his video message, it was one of Wendy's friends Lee and he his hair was messy, he drenched in sweat, had bangs under his eyes, and his eyes were red.

Then images flashed, to Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Robbie all looking nervous as Lee spoke,"Please. Someone anyone, is there anybody else out there that this is happening too?"he spoke in a shaken voice. A scene showed Mabel walking alone slowly in a foggy black forest,"Every time that I look out the window Dipper...there's always this man."she said with tears in her eyes.

Then and image of a tall arm lowering down with a pale white hand with bony sharp fingers facing a terrified Dipper. Speaking of Dipper he was looking at something in his number three book it was a scribble drawing of a circle with a large x in it, while next to it was a very blurry picture of a man with wearing a black suit,"It's him isn't it? The Slender Man."Dipper said with fear in his voice.

"Oh my god you've seen him too."Tambry said shaking with fear and, like Lee, she had bangs under he eyes and was sweating talking to Wendy. A scene showed Tambry running for her life in the woods but no matter where goes or how fast she ran she always sees HIS white face. Anothe scene showed Tambry on the ground laying on a tree her face was pale and there was vomit dripping from her mouth.

She was choking and couldn't breath as a tall shadow looms over her form followed by thunderous footsteps crunching the dead leaves on the ground, the scene fades to black and all that is heard is Tambry's scream. Dipper the began to speak,"Mabel, it's me, it's you, it's Wendy. Soos, and Robbie, pretty soon everyone in the whole town will be next."he said as a scene showed Soos in the cart fixing some wires unaware a tall figure in the woods is watching him.

"We gotta stop this."Dipper said, Mabel asked,"How?" Dipper replied,"Don't go in the woods."he said slowly a scene showed Wendy reading a magazing on the counter in the Mystery Shack, when slowly the Slender Man began to materialize in the dark corner startling Wendy and being relieved that nothing was there. Then images begin showing the cast some were screaming, getting nose bleeds, waking up in the middle of the forest, getting nausea as Dipper's voice said,"If this keeps up we're gonna go insane. We're running out of time."

"It's said that when a person experiences massive paranoia will get Sigma Radiation. It means you'll be constantly seeing things that aren't real even if you take pills."Dipper read out from a book as a scene showed Mabel backing away in an isle of a store in fear while the lights flickered and the tv monitors go static and every time the lights flickered a quick image of the slender man can be seen getting closer as each light flickered.

Robbie was alone in a hallway with a flash light he was scared out of his mind, shaking, and was choking; he also looked paler then usual. The minute he turned backwards he screamed when he saw the slender man standing at the far end of the hallway. Another scene showed Dipper and Mabel hiding in a truck carefully watching the slender man with his back turned but very slowly turning to their direction. Dipper and Mabel were still in the truck and after a few seconds a figure appeared instantly in the back of the truck causing Dipper and Mabel to bolt out of the truck as a black shadow like tentacle broke through the glass trying to grab them.

"**WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!"**Dipper yelled out into the woods as images showed people screaming running and Mabel picking up a paper that showed a scribble of the slender man while there word saying 'don't look or it takes you'. Another scene showed Mabel on her bed reading a magazine with her pet pig Waddles as the slender man slowly materialized from the darkness behind her about to grab her.

More scenes showed, this time it showed Soos being dragged at a terrifying speed into the woods by something as the twins, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan held on to him trying to save him, another showed Grunkle Stan going of the road as he panicked greatly when he saw the Slender Man appearing in front him on the road. _Slender Man Slender Man all the children try to run Slender Man Slender Man to him it's part of the fun_ the song played as more scenes showed of the cast screaming, running, and trapped,"I DON'T WANNA DIIIEEE!"Mable screamed out when finally the Slender Man lunged at the camera.

_SLENDER FALLS_

The final scene showed Wendy in a hospital bed being restrained by doctors as a nurse was preparing an anesthetic,"It's alright Ms. Courdory I'm gonna give you something that'll help you relax but that made Wendy struggle more shrieking no no no no repeatedly when the nurse said,"This is gonna sting a little."she said as the image of the nurse was replaced with a bald white face and a black suit causing Wendy to scream in terror.

_Coming soon..._

**Decided to do a little trailer of the Slender Man and gravity falls crossover.**


End file.
